jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gizor delso
Hallo Gizor delso! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Gizor delso!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Yoda41 Admin 21:05, 20. Dez. 2007 (CET) ---- Herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia, Gizor delso! Wenn du Fragen hast, dann kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder einen anderen Benutzer fragen. Außer dem gibt es noch das FAQ, wo allgemeine Fragen beantwortet sind oder werden. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! 30px MfG - Cody 21:12, 20. Dez. 2007 (CET) Danke, das Angebot werde ich sicher mal nutzen.--Gizor delso 14:46, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Wie ich sehe erstellst du dir eine Benutzerseite. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du eine Infobox benutzen. Um eine Idee zu bekommen, wie man seine Benutzerseite gestaltet siehst du dir am bessten andere Benutzerseiten an. MfG - Cody 14:49, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Auch ein (wenn auch verspätetes) Willkommen von mir :) Viel Spaß bei uns Bild:;-).gif. Obwohl das selbstverständlich ist... Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 13:30, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) Vorschau Bitte benutze die Vorschaufunktion (die Schaltfläche rechts neben Speichern). Es ist wirklich nicht nötig, das für 5 sätze und ein Bild 17 mal gespeichert wird. Denk vorher etwas darüber nach, was du schreiben willst und benutze die Vorschau, um fehler zu finden. MfG - Cody 20:50, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) Vorschaufunktion Hi, ich habe mir mal die Versionsgeschichte von der 501. Legion angeschaut, nachdem ich daran etwas geschrieben habe. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass ein ganzer Cluster von Änderungen von dir stammt. Allerdings hast du nur wenig geändert (wie man an den niedrigen Byte-Schwankungen sieht). Das macht das ganze etwas unübersichtlich. Vielleicht denkst du beim nächsten Mal an die Vorschaufunktion. Das würde helfen, das alles übersichtlicher zu gestalten :) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:05, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) Frage Hallo Gizor delso! Ich wollte dich Fragen, ob du weißt, dass es hier in der Jedipedia so üblich ist, dass bei Ergänzungen zu Artikeln, die Quellen auch wirklich im Besitz des Autors sein sollten? Ich frage deshalb, weil du im Artikel Dunkle Jedi eine Reihe von Quellen angegeben hast, die eigentlich nicht für den Artikel erforderlich wären. Hast du die Liste etwa von der Wookieepedia? Bitte schreibe nur Artikel, wenn du die dazugehörigen Quellen besitzt und dich somit auch in dem Thema auskennen kannst. Zumindest deine bisherigen Ergänzungen an dem Artikel klingen sehr fragwürdig und deshalb bitte ich dich, nochmal darüber nachzudenken, ob du nicht Gefahr läufst, Fehler in den Artikel einzubauen und nicht jemand anderes den Artikel unter seine Fittiche nehmen sollte. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:59, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hör zu, ich habe die Quellen gelesen gespielt usw. und cden Artikel zusammen mit meinen Freunden erstellt, die mir bei den Sachen, bei denen ich noch nicht sicher war, weil ich mir die Bücher aus denen ich sie habe nur ausgeliehen hatte. Wir haben auch in die Bücher geguckt. außerdem wollte ich dem Artikel in erster Linie nur eine gewisse form geben. Dass ich Lomi als dunkle Jedi genannt habe kommt weil ich mir noch mal ihren Artikel durchgelesen habe, da ich mich mal kurz für sie interessiert hab. Es hat mich zwar verwundert, dass sie hier dunkle Jedi genannt wird, doch wusste ich dass Lomi keine normale Nachtschwester war. das Ding mit Wilhuff Tarkin war eine einmalige Sache.--Gizor delso 13:26, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Trotzdem hast du eine menge Quellen angegeben, die nun in dem Artikel stehen, aber nicht wirklich zur Recherche herangezogen und die Informationen in den Artikel verarbeitet wurden. Es sollten nur Quellen im Artikel stehen, die auch wirklich verarbeitet wurden, sonst bringt das ganze überhaupt nichts. Und du schreibst ja selbst, dass du dir nicht ganz sicher bist. Wie ich schon sagte, wäre es besser für alle, wenn du dir eben ganz sicher wärst, worüber du schreibst. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:30, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Gut gut...;-) Aber ich war darauf bedacht alles richtig zu machen nachdem ich, bevor ich Jedipedianer geworden bin z.B. beim Artikel Imperator so viel Mist gebaut habe.--Gizor delso 21:43, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bitte Wenn du hier schon Artikel bearbeiten musst... HÖR bitte auf Überschriftein als einfachen Fetten Text zu schreiben... -.- --Modgamers 21:55, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) Welche Möglichkeiten habe ich den sonst? Post Scriptum: ich finde deine Formulierung, "wenn ich hier s arbeiten muss", ein wenig ungehobelt.--Gizor delso 22:01, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) Echt... wer macht den sowas? Naja... aber Überschriften werden umso kleiner je mehr '=' auf jeder Seite der Überschrift sind (wobei die Anzahl auf jeder Seite gleich sein muss). Ich glaub ja noch an das Gute im Menschen, und das sich 13-jährige die neu in der JP sind vielleicht etwas mehr zurücknehemen würden, sich nicht auf alles mögliche Stürzen und erstmal schauen wie man gewisse dinge macht (bei Guten Artikeln auf bearbeiten drücken, um schauen wie man mit dem Wiki-Code umgeht ohne abzuspeichern). Desweitern bin ich nicht der einzige, welcher deine Änderungen komisch finde. Jetzt stellt sich dabei raus, dass mindestens eine deiner Änderungen nicht aus den Quellen hervorgeht. --Modgamers 22:08, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) Gut danke, aber ich hatte als ich hier angefangen hatte ich das Gefühl: Ja endlich Leute die sich nicht nur für Rap, Drogen oder anderen Mist interessieren und dachte dass alles hier würde ein wenig lockerer zugehen. Na ja jedenfalls, dass du weißt wie alt ich bin zeigt ja, dass du meine benutzerseite gelesen hastt. Jedenfalls etwas. nun entschuldige mich, aber auch wenn die Schule morgen flachfällt muss ich jetzt ins Bett.--Gizor delso 22:18, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ja ich weiß ich kling jetzt echt hart... ich bin ja auch das Arschloch hier. Aber ich frag mich halt "Welche Qualität haben deine Änderungen." und dies auch Bezogen auf dein Alter (damit verbunden sind Formulierungsfähigkeit und Verständsnisfähigkeit). --Modgamers 22:24, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) Benutzerseite Hallo Gizor delso was am Anfang deiner Benutzerseite steht ist nicht nett. Damit beleidigst du die Benutzer der Sithpedia.(Ich will keine neue große Diskussion starten ich meine nur es wäre besser wenn du das löscht.) --Shaak Ti 15 22:54, 14. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Fanfiction Hi Gizor delso, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Gizor delso Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless'']] 23:19, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST)